An Understanding
by CrazylittleSlytherin24
Summary: In the heat of the final battle, three teens "bonded" in order to stay alive. Agreeing to the help of a certain professor, these three had to learn to work together. Now that the final battle has been won by a certain Chosen One, things have settled down. But, behind the lines, something else is brewing. Will the bond they have last? Will romance bloom out of the destruction? R&R!


**Hey guys, so I have a Dramione story here for you! I know it seems like I am doing nothing but jumping from story to story but I promise I will get Destined For One Another updated as soon as possible. **

**Okay so, this story goes out to ****_corvusdraconis! _****You all should check her out! Her story ****_Looks Can Be Deceiving_**** is what inspired me to start this story. So I would like to take this time to credit her for this amazing idea!**

**I hope you all enjoy this new story and, as always, friendly criticism is welcome and please review and let me know how I am doing! This story takes place after the final battle. Voldy is dead, Dumbledore is alive, and Snape is alive. Everybody who missed their seventh year has been invited back to finish. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, just the plot of this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Watch it mudblood!" Draco Malfoy sneers as the brains of the Golden Trio accidently bumps into him on her way to potions.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Hermione hisses back, trying in vain to hide her smile from the prying eyes of her fellow classmates. Draco's arrogant façade drops ever so slightly as he spots the tug of her lips as she tries to hide it so they don't get caught. Hermione walks through the door into the classroom and spots a raven haired, green eyed boy sitting in the middle row in the middle of the room. He smiles at her as she enters the room and pats the seat next to him, moving his stuff to the table top so she can sit down. Hermione makes her way over to him with a smile on her face and plops down in the seat next to her friend, dropping her bag to the ground next to her with a quiet _thud! _

"Draco give you too much trouble?" Harry whispers into her ear, making sure none of the students could hear him, as it would send the whole of the Hogwarts population into a spiral of denial if they were to hear him. Hermione smiles softly and leans over as well.

"Not anymore than he is supposed too," Hermione giggles as Harry smirks slightly. **Careful Harry, you are letting your inner Slytherin show. **A bored voice drawls inside him and Hermione's heads. Hermione smiles and looks back quickly and spots the blonde head in the back of the room, smirking at them. Hermione turns back around as the door to the potions room slams open, startling most of the students in the room out of their conversations. The dark shadow of the potions master falls over the room as Snape steps behind his desk. His eyes fall onto the three students that, he never thought in a million years, he would see being able to get along. Harry and Hermione, he knew were already friends, but to see them over time become friends with his godson.. he never thought it was possible.

Snape watches in amusement as Hermione sneaks another quick glance at Malfoy, earning a smile from the Slytherin when no one else was looking. A blush creeps onto her face as she turns back around once again to focus her attention on the professor.

"Turn to page 56 in your books, today we will be making draught of living death." The clatter of potion flasks and the scrapping of chairs fills the room as everyone moves to get the supplies they need for their potions.

Towards the end of class, Hermione and Harry bottle their finished potion and set on Snape's desk. Draco follows suit and places his finished potion next to the other two. Snape stares at them for a few minutes before deeming them good enough for a passing grade. He sets them aside, pleased that his three favorite students still know how to make a polyjuice potion correctly. But, of course, they are learning from the best.

**Well done my apprentices. **Snape's voice echoes through all three students minds.

**Thank you Uncle **Draco nods at the potions master and slouches back in his chair.

**Thank you Professor **Harry speaks back, sending him a mental image of him bowing his head.

**Thank you Severus **Hermione whispers softly in his mind, sending him a smile.

"Time is up. Save your excuses and bottle whatever mess you have and put it on my desk. Two rolls of parchment on what polyjuice potion can be used for, on my desk by tomorrow. Points will be taken off for any late arrivals. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger, you three stay behind after class to discuss your pathetic excuses of potions. The rest of you, out. Now." Snape sneers at the class, and quicker than lightning, the classroom is empty and the door closes behind the last student out of the door. Everyone knows that if you get told to stay behind after class by Professor Snape, nothing good can ever come out of it, an anyone who doesn't have to stay behind, flees quickly, not wanting to be in the line of fire.

Harry, Hermione and Draco relax, letting their façades fall. Draco gets up from his seat and plops down next to Hermione.

"Well done, Mia," Draco states, smiling at Hermione. Blushing, Hermione smiles back at Draco and he leans over lightly before tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You three did exceptionally well on your potions. You can stay in here and relax for a while but be sure not to miss dinner." A chorus of Yes Sir's echo around the room as the three teenagers kick up their feet and talk amongst themselves. Snape watches them for a few minutes, recalling exactly how it came to be like this in the first place.

**FLASHBACK**

_During the final battle, many people were on edge, not really knowing where danger could be lurking. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sprinted as fast as they could down the docks, making sure to avoid any stray hexes that might have been heading their way. Finally as they reached the boat house, Harry skidded to a stop and dropped down into a crouching position, the other two followed his lead. The three inched forward toward the entrance, making sure that they stayed below the windows. A loud bang above them startled the three teens. Ceasing all movement, they listened closely to try to figure out what the sound was. Harry started to inch forward again but another loud bang sounded above the three and a groan followed. _

_What the hell? Harry thought to himself. A series of three more bangs and loud groans followed shortly after. A loud crack followed, signaling the sound of apparation. Harry and the others, after making sure that there were no enemies in the way, scurried through the entrance and found a bleeding Snape leaning against the windows. _

_"Snape!" Hermione yelled, her and Harry scurried over to him, kneeling down before him._

_"I am going to go help the others!" Ron yelled as he ran out of the boat house, his voice fading as he ran away from the boat house to see if he could be of assistance to someone else._

_"It's okay, I will be okay, the snake actually surprisingly missed my artery. It's just a little blood." A tear slowly started to leak out of the Professor's eye. "Take it," Snape whispered pointing to the tear. "Take it. Take it and watch it in a pensive. But first, help me get back to my office." The two teens slowly helped Snape up and took the back way to his office. While they walked along the corridors, a figure emerged from the shadows as the figure realized who it is the two teens were half carrying half dragging. _

_"What are you doing to Snape?!" The figure yelled, stepping forward, his wand drawn._

_"Shut up Draco, you can trust these two. Now come along." After a second of hesitation, Draco lowered his wand and followed the two teens through the corridors to Snape's office. _

_"There is a pensive in my desk, take it out and pour the tear in, both of you and watch all of it. Draco help me patch up these wounds." Harry and Hermione pulled the pensive out and poured the tear in, both stinking in their heads and watching the visions as they flashed by, trying to drink all the information they could collect from the visions. While Harry and Hermione watched the visions, Draco helped Snape patch up the wounds on his neck._

_Finally after a while Harry and Hermione appeared out of the pensive with a look of shock that covered their faces. Looking to Snape, who was now fully healed from his wounds, turned to look at the two. _

_"I can help you two if you should accept, I can give you the knowledge and tools to help you survive." Harry and Hermione shared a look between themselves before turning back to Snape, both nodded their heads. Next, Snape turned to Draco. Draco bowed his head slightly, thinking over everything, then lifted his head to once again look at Snape and his two classmates standing behind him. After several more minutes, Draco nodded his head, committing to being taught just like his two classmates._

_"Good, we start today and no one can know about this." Snape warned. The three teens nodded their heads, ready to start learning from Snape, knowing exactly what this meant._

**End Flashback**

Snape looks to the three students, watching as Draco whispers something into Hermione's ear, making a light pink stain appear on her cheeks as she looks down smiling. Harry nudges Hermione, smiling widely at her and the two boys slap hands behind her back. Amused, Snape looks down at the potions that the class made, already dreading having to grade them.

_We have come a long way._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, okay so I hope you guys like this. Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Crazylittleslytherin :)**


End file.
